


Cheeky

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Teasing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth finally gives in to his desires.I do not own any of Gotham only my own original characters and ideas.





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a prompt request on Tumblr for “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” It's basically plotless porn.

You woke up to a light breeze billowing out the sheer curtains of the window across from the bed where you lay. It took you a few seconds before you recognized the bedroom you occupied when staying in the Manor. Flashes of lightning briefly illuminated the room and you curled further into yourself. Thunderstorms were not your favorite thing. It reminded you of other times you’d rather forget. A faint snick of the door caught your attention when it opened otherwise Alfred was completely silent. The light spicy scent of his aftershave drifted down to your nose just before you felt his solid weight on the bed next to you and his hand rested over your hip.

Rolling slightly back so you could look up at him you felt your heart hammering in your chest. His blue eyes were focused on yours and you reached a hand up to touch his scruffy cheek.

“Just wanted to be sure you’re okay, love.” That raspy voice of his got you every time he spoke. English accents were not your thing but his turned your knees to jello.

“Yeah.” You whispered and moved your hand from his cheek back into his salt and pepper hair which you pulled on just slightly.

His eyes narrowed just a fraction for barely a second and you felt the fingers on your hip flex. Something in the back of your mind kept screaming at you to take a risk, this is Alfred, take a risk. Dropping your hand to cover his you watched him as you started to guide it under your cami and over your bare breast. Alfred remained stoic, his eyes scanning your face as he allowed you to guide his hand where you wanted it but didn’t help you. As you moved his hand you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding when the insides of his knuckles brushed over your nipple.

The ache between your legs was growing more insistent. Ever since the day you met him it had been there, begging for attention, and here was your chance. When you started moving his hand lower he resisted your movement and laid his palm flat over your navel.      

He raised an eyebrow at you then. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Is it working?” Your voice was breathy, needy, and he looked slightly shocked.

When you went to move his hand again he let you slide his fingers under the lace of your panties and through the small patch of hair above your pussy. The pad of his long finger brushed over your clit making you grunt ever so slightly. That seemed to get his attention and the stoic look was gone, replaced by one that looked very much like he wanted to bury himself inside of you.

Alfred shook your hand off and gave you a stern look. “I can manage this.”

His fingers slid back and forth over your soaked pussy lips a few times before one finger slid inside of you, agonizingly slow, which spurred a whiny hum from you. You moved your hand to lay over his thigh and when his thumb brushed your clit you gripped the muscle hard and arched back into him. Curiosity got the best of you and your hand made its way over to his trousers where you found him quite hard, and certainly well endowed. He watched your face as he brought you to orgasm with just one finger and his thumb as your hand stroked him through the fine wool of his trousers. When you shuddered and whined his name while your thighs shook you felt a groan rumble through him. It was after your pussy spasmed around his finger one final time that you realized he had his jaw clenched, fighting not to cum himself. His finger slowly slid out of you and he laid his hand gently over your navel again.

Lust filled blue eyes studied yours for several long seconds before he finally spoke in a low rasp. “I’m afraid that’s all that can happen unless you happen to have protection with you?”

It took a second for you to understand his words and when your brain finally clued in that he, in fact, wanted to have sex with you, you swallowed hard. “Actually, I do.” An eyebrow went up again and you smiled coyly as you continued quietly. “I was hopeful. I just need my purse.”

The man stood quickly to retrieve the requested item which you opened to fish out a brand new 3 pack of condoms and handed them to him. Alfred almost looked like he didn’t know what to do and shook his head as he chuckled and set them down on the nightstand next to you. “It’s been a bit, hopefully I remember how use the bloody things.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the irony of two mature adults fumbling with something as simple as condoms. He moved to the door while you watched him close and lock it then start to undress. “Alfred?”

He hummed and turned a raised eyebrow your way as he unbuttoned his waistcoat. Never in your life had you thought something so simple as a damn waistcoat could look as sexy as it did on him while he was taking it off.

“I’m clean, it’s been ten years,” You paused while considering something. “Well, longer than that if I’m being honest about it. And you don’t have to worry about implanting little Pennyworth’s in me.” Pointing with a sardonic bounce of your shoulders to your abdomen you shook your head. “No oven.”

That got you a narrow-eyed look while he shucked his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Right then.” He turned his back to you while he pulled off the shirt and dropped it on the chair with his waistcoat. Your clit tingled when you heard the metallic clink of his belt buckle. “If we’re being honest with each other, I have to admit I haven’t been with…anyone…since I met you, and my last bloody tests were clear just after that.” Turning back your way he had his pants open by then and was pulling his undershirt over his head.

For a man just over 50 he was really, really fit. Your eyes were drawn to his abdominal lines disappearing below the line of his trousers which you just wanted him to take off already. Course salt and pepper hair lightly covered his chest and disappeared in a line under the waistband of what looked like dark grey boxers. Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed while you watched and took off his dress shoes and socks. When he stood back up he slid his trousers down his long legs along with his boxers leaving him completely naked in front of you. His hard cock was impressive, long and thick, and you could see a small creamy white bead of pre-cum at the tip. He laid the last of his clothes over the same chair then walked back to the nightstand where he picked up the box of condoms and looked at the back of them.

“Unless you plan to have some mid-life crisis and sow your wild oats in the ladies of Gotham before the next time, we really don’t need them.” Your tone was light and teasing and you had a slight smile on your lips when he gave you an unamused look.

“Cheeky are we?” He put the box back down and moved to the bed, lifting the sheet and sliding under it while you moved back to give him room. One hand went to your hip and gently pushed you to your back as he leaned over you. “I should give your bottom a good slap for that.”

That actually sounded very sexy and you couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped you at the thought. “Oh Alfred, don’t tempt me. I’ll start looking for reasons for you to spank me.”

An eyebrow shot up and he actually looked surprised as he shifted and moved between your legs. Those intense blue eyes of his watched you closely as he positioned himself and slid just the head of his cock inside of you. You gasped and caught your bottom lip between your teeth, he felt like heaven. His head dipped to your neck and his lips and teeth alternated on the flesh there while he slid further inside of you. With each little bit of his cock you took he paused to give your body time to adjust to him before sliding a little further, until you had taken all of him into your body. It felt like an eternity before he started to move, his thrusts gentle and slow, and you curled your legs around him to meet the rolling thrusts of his hips. At one point, he shifted you both to one side just slightly and pulled your leg up higher over his lean hip.

He paused mid thrust as he caught your bent knee under his arm. Just as you felt a sharp slap to the ass cheek that was somewhat in the air he thrust sharply, hitting your g spot just right, and you moaned while your pussy clenched down hard around him.

“Bloody hell!” His eyes met yours, which you thought had to be wild looking, and he grinned as he nuzzled your cheek and pressed a kiss to your lips. “You are a little minx now aren’t you?”

You answered him with a moan as your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you felt yourself let go. The muscles of your abdomen pulled down hard away from your belly button as your pussy milked his thrusting cock and your vision turned hazy. Every single nerve ending in your body was overwhelmed with wave upon wave of euphoric pleasure. Your hands gripped the backs of his shoulders until you were sure he’d have raw red claw marks and his name turned into a chant as his thrusts stimulated your clit to a secondary orgasm.

His cock exploded deep inside of you and your name erupted from his mouth which he buried into the side of your neck to muffle his grunts of pleasure while his own orgasm washed over him. The bed underneath you was soaked and you felt your body relax and soften around him as his hips stilled. When he lifted his head to look at you he kissed you again as he rolled you to your sides. His cock slid out of you, coating your thigh with the remnants of your co-mingled orgasms.

Lightning flashed in the room, illuminating Alfred’s scruffy face and blue eyes focused on yours, and this time you nuzzled into his neck. Breathing in the light scent of his aftershave and feeling completely sated and safe you smiled and brushed your lips over the pulse there. “Why did it take us so long to do this?”

Alfred chuckled and gathered you in closer to his chest. “I don’t rightly know, love.”

“Hmmmmmm…I’m sure it was a stubborn butler.”

“That right?”

“Mmmmmhmmmm. So stubborn. He ignored all my signals, pushed me away, thought I was some kind of distraction he couldn’t afford. Thought I was helpless…” You tilted your head back to look up at him and found his blue eyes focused on you with an eyebrow raised.

His hand smoothed down your back and caressed your ass before it got another smack. “Cheeky.”

You grinned and wiggled against him. “You have no idea Alfred Pennyworth.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
